A Trick Equals a Treat
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: Halloween Special! Seto is forced to go Trick 'r' Treating with Mokie and ends up bumping into the 'geeks'. What will happen to make him fall for Jou? Rated for the idea of Yaoi and slight Horror near the end
1. The Gods and their Bad Choices

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

This is my Halloween fanfic for this year! Since Halloween is my favourite holiday (even more so than the Christian holiday of X-mas) i thought i'd write a cute lil' Yu-Gi-Oh fic for it! This fic will include a romance between Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi, and there will be ever so mild horror near the end, but nothing really too bad.

**A Trick Equals a Treat**

Groaning, he swept a hand through his chocolate brown hair, silently questioning the Gods and their ways, _I think they need to prioritise more…_ he sighed heavily, glancing back over to his hyper little brother, who was buzzing around the Halloween isle within the superstore.

"Maybe I should be- nah, wouldn't work… My black hair would be good for… This is stylish, it would look cool… This one's great, but something's not right… Big Brother! What do you think I should dress up as for Halloween this year?" the pre-teen boy spun around nimbly, blinking his large grey eyes, which were filled with such innocence and curiosity.

Seto shrugged casually, "Whatever you feel you would like to be Mokuba," he replied simply and with no emotion in his cold tone of voice.

Mokuba sighed heavily, twisting back around and giving each outfit a final look over when suddenly a soft beeping sound surprised him; pulling out his mobile phone he flipped it open, "Moshi moshi, Mokuba here!" he replied joyfully, "W-what?" his expression rapidly transformed into one of sadness and loss of hope, "Uh, okay, sure… Bye…"

"Problem?" Seto questioned, raising a graceful eyebrow in perplexity.

"That was Touya- he said he can't go Trick 'r' Treating tomorrow because he's been grounded," the tanned boy paused, "He was caught truanting- but now I've got no one to go out with! This is awful! What am-" he cut himself off, smirking darkly and in a very un-Mokuba like way as he turned to look up at his older sibling, a evil glint sparkling in his cloudy eyes, "Brother-dearest, who I love with all my heart and will promise to always get the best birthday presents for, would you-"

"No chance!" the CEO abruptly cut off the other boy, "Mokuba, there is no way on earth you're going to get me going Trick 'r' Treating on the streets on Domino! I'm a business man, the CEO of Kaiba Corp, and I don't have any time for such pointless activities, don't you have any other friends who could go with you?"

"No I don't have anyone else, everyone else is away at parties or at relatives- Seto, you can't abandon me! Halloween is the best holiday of the **whole** year! I can't miss it! Do you know how that'll make me feel, big brother?" Mokuba begged, deciding on the perfect moment to attack with the 'puppy-dog eyes' effect of his, "I'll be scarred for life! My childhood will be broken!"

"I thought you said Christmas was the best holiday of the whole year? Or wait, you also said Easter, your Birthday and the start of the Summer holidays were also the best holiday of the whole year…" Seto frowned, placing hands on hips disapprovingly.

"Seeeeetooooo! PLEASE!" and attack! Puppy-dog eyes technique! A martial art only mastered by the ultimate geniuses of the begging and trying-to-get-your-way world.

Seto flinched, averting his eyes from the crushing sight before him, why did his little brother always have this effect on him? God dammit, if he didn't get out of this situation soon, something bad was _bound_ to happen!

After a few moments of complete silence, the tension you could cut with a knife, Seto groaned audibly before caving in, "Fine! I'll go Trick 'r' Treating with you then!" once again he questioned the Gods' ways and how it all worked.

"YES!" Mokuba cheered happily, dancing around triumphantly, "So not only do we hafta find a outfit for me, but now we gotta find an outfit for you **too** big brother!"

Seto sweat dropped heavily, "What have I got myself into…?"


	2. Group Geek!

Disclaimer- Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, but I **do** own Anzu's demonic faerie outfit, because that's what I'm wearing for Halloween!

Quick update for me, isn't it? (readers all gasp in amazement)

Read and review, thank you.

* * *

"What have I got myself into…" Seto groaned exasperated, glancing at his reflection in the full-length mirror. 

"What are you talking about big brother! You look so cool!" Mokuba encouraged, hyperly spinning around and watching his mini-cape fly up and twirl around in mid-air, giggling at this sight he adjusted his hat.

Seto sighed, gazing at himself, he had finally agreed to dress up as a vampire (as it seemed the least embarrassing,) he wore a long black cape with a high collar, fangs, and his face had droplets of blood on it (at the request of Mokuba, as he thought it would make Seto look even cooler.) Underneath he wore a shirt and a pair of trousers, which were specially tailored for him- they had a very old-fashioned appearance to them, most likely designed for the early 1900's style.

Mokuba had chosen to go as a little warlock (male witch,) he wore a mini navy cape, a witch's hat that was too big for him, and his clothes were also specially tailored to give the old-fashioned appearance. He also held a broomstick in his left hand, and a small black cauldron in the right- that was where all the sweets were kept.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go!" Mokuba cheered, dragging his older brother down the stairs of the mansion, before stopping and grinning widely at the maids, "How cool do we look?"

The maids all smiled softly, blushing at the sight of the finely dressed brunette, as one girl piped in with a, "You look wonderful young sir, and your brother is certainly-" she choose her words carefully, "-Fetching."

"Seto?" Mokuba spun around, looking up at his sibling with confusion, "What's fetching mean?"

The CEO sweat dropped, falling over in typical anime style, "It means interesting, now come on, let's go," he replied quickly, changing the subject rapidly and glaring at his maids as he led Mokie out of the mansion towards the large gates at the end of the driveway.

"Where shall we go first big brother?" Mokuba questioned curiously yet happily, skipping along with broomstick and cauldron in hand.

Deciding that the embarrassment would be less felt if they moved out of their area, he motioned towards the road leading to the 'less-wealthy' parts of town, "We can try down there," he suggested.

Mokuba nodded eagerly, taking his brother's hand and leading him down the street, still skipping joyfully as the brothers walked up to a particular house, knocking Mokuba called out, "Trick 'r' Treat!" he giggled.

Seto smiled softly, it may have been embarrassing doing this child-like activity, but he had to admit, it was nice seeing his little brother as happy as he was at that moment, since becoming the CEO of Kaiba Corp he had spent less and less time with Mokuba, and any time with him was well appreciated by the brunette.

The door opened, as a woman with short blonde hair smiled gently, "Hello there, have you got a joke for me then?" she asked softly.

"Yup!" Mokuba nodded, smiling widely, "Why did the skeleton not bother going to the party?"

The lady paused, blinking as she thought the question over, "Hmm, I'm not sure, why _did_ the skeleton not bother going to the party?"

"'Cause he had nobody to go with!" Mokuba giggled sweetly, even the emotionless Seto Kaiba had to crack a small smile at the sight.

The lady laughed, nodding, "Very funny, here you go," she placed a small bag of sweets into Mokuba's cauldron, before glancing up at Seto, "And one for you."

"No need, I'm only here to join Mokuba so he wasn't left of his own," Seto shook his head sternly.

"Aw, please Seto! We can trade our sweets later on!" Mokuba suggested, his eyes threatening to widen as the younger boy preformed his skilled martial art of his, his cloudy-eyes glistening as he gazed up at the taller boy.

Seto groaned heavily, "Okay fine…" he growled, silently questioning himself over and over, _Why me?_

The lady smiled, handing the brunette a small bag of sweets, before bowing, "Have a nice night both of you," she said finally, before gently closing the door after her.

The brothers walked towards the second house, this time Mokuba choose to do a little poem to keep the elderly couple amused, as they generously handed out sweets to the pair, and an apple each also.

"I really don't understand why we need to do this Mokuba, there are plenty of sweets at home and we have enough money to buy a sweet factory if we really wished," Seto frowned, crossing his arms over his chest firmly, giving Mokuba one of his 'there better be a good reason' glares.

Mokuba, seemingly unaffected by his brother's deadly glare, smiled sweetly and shrugged, "Because it's fun, plus you get to meet new people- other trick 'r' treaters!"

"Oh, how wonderful!" the cold-hearted CEO pretended to cheer, clapping his hands in mock excitement.

"Seto… I may be a kid, but don't patronize me…"

An eyebrow was raised, "Why Mokuba, I would never do such a thing, to my _dear_ brother, who promised to buy me the best ever presents for all my next birthdays if I agreed to tag along with you on this little pilgrimage."

Mokuba visibly turned blue at the reminder, sweat dropping heavily, "….Oh…. Yeah…"

"So for my next birthday, I'll be expecting the best present ever, as you promised," smirking, the brunette watched his brother's panicked expression increase- ah Seto **did** enjoy teasing and picking on his little brother at times, of course he'd never do anything that would seriously offend or hurt him, but it was still fun to play with the younger boy's mind occasionally.

"Dude! Check it out! It's Kaiba!"

At this sudden remark, Seto's head spun around to gaze infront of the duo, and as he inwardly groaned, he watched the 'geeks' run towards him, each with shocked or/and amazed expressions- of course who wouldn't be shocked to see the normally cold and emotionless CEO of Kaiba Corp dressed up in a Vampire costume, smirking away as he walked along side his brother, each carrying a fair amount of candy.

"Wow Kaiba, I never would have expected _you_ to go trick 'r' treating?" Yugi blinked innocently, his words slightly muffled through the thick made-to-look dirty bandages wrapped around his mouth, forehead and every other part of his body excluding his eyes, ears and hair.

"Seto's joining me! My friend Touya wasn't able to go, so I asked Seto along instead," Mokuba explained enthusiastically, playfully spinning his broomstick around with one hand, while dropping it quite a lot.

"Your outfit is real good Kaiba- I'm impressed!" Anzu complimented, motioning towards his well-made costume that the genius wore.

Seto didn't bother acknowledging the girl, never mind responding to her previous comment, he was too busy examining each of the 'geeks' outfits- Yugi was dressed as an Egyptian Mummy, nothing too original really, that shark-haired twit Honda appeared to be a badly made-up Zombie, while the too-cheerful girl Anzu was done up in what appeared to be the costume of a Demonic faerie of some sort.

His gaze stopped upon a certain golden blonde, his eyes widening in surprise yet gleaming with lust as he gave the boy a once over- but he wasn't really sure what his puppy was dressed up to be.

"What on earth are you supposed to be, mutt?" he questioned roughly, sure sometimes he really hated talking to the blonde as if he were considered nothing more than dirt to the CEO, but he couldn't go soft on him and have everyone finding out about his crush now, could he?

"I'm **not** a dog Kaiba!" Jou shot back angrily, his hands clenched into tight fists, "And if ya must know, I'm a Fallen Angel, rich-boy…" he motioned towards the large wings attached to his back, along with the long torn white robe covered in dirt and fake blood and also the thick black eyeliner coated under his honey-brown orbs.

Seto inwardly smiled, _Always the original one…_

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Mokuba cut into everyone's thoughts, "How about you guys join me and Seto, and we all go trick 'r' treating together! That means it'll be even **more** fun!"

Sapphire eyes shot wide open, "Mokuba! Don't just invite people along with us! Especially the 'geeks'…"

"Aw come on Seto! This is my favourite holiday, remember?"

"I am _not_ getting into this argument again Mokuba!"

"Seeeeetooooooo!" the raven-haired child had already begun his attack on the older Kaiba, his eyes doubling in size by the second.

Jou watched in amazement, his head tilting to the side in a very adorable manner- almost like a small golden Labrador puppy would do if curious or confused by the current situation, _Wow, who knew Mokuba could control Seto so well! Wait, did I jus' call him Seto? I gotta stop doin' dat, I might say it out loud some day, den ev'ryone would find out how I really feel about him…_

"FINE!" Seto suddenly grunted, angrily turning away from his grinning little brother.

Yugi smiled softly, "That's great then, where shall we go next?"

"This way!" Mokuba cheered, pointing down the long row of houses, leading the way, his hand still tightly clutching that of his brother's as he continued to drag him along, the others happily following behind.

Seto silently groaned, rolling his eyes, _Could this night get any worse?_

* * *

Since this story is all about Halloween, I was hoping to get the final Chapter done by Halloween, hence my quick update! 

Is everyone happy about the outfit choice I did?

I'm not sure this Chapter was too well written but it was all about the basics really, I hope to do much better description and more romance and fun in the next chapter! So get ready for Chapter 3!

And also can i just say- you know what the coolest thing is? Posting a selection of updates needed for my Yu-Gi-Oh stories, going to bed then getting up the next morning to find 68 reviews waiting for me! Hehe! Thanks to all who have reviewed this and my other stories recently!

Reply to Reviewers:-

kalimoto- First off, thanks for reviewing each of my stories, and also saying the nicest things too! I love you! (glomps) And secondly, yup, turned out your guess was right, Seto is a sexy lil' vamp! Hehe!

Nikki Mustang the Ravenclaw- Thank you for the nice review!

Growing Pain- And here is our darling little Jounouchi, do you like the costume I decided he'd have? And Seto the vampire, whatcha tink of that one? Hehe, Seto in a dog outfit, now _that's_ a good idea!

anne-rice-fan- Thank you!

ChibiChib- Here's a quick update for ya, hehe!

a-man-duh2004- Yup, you should totally go Trick 'r' Treating! I'm going! I decided this year I'm going as a Demonic Faerie (same as Anzu's outfit,) and I'm going to make the entire outfit from scratch!

Seto'sfan001- Hope your happy, I decided to make Seto a vampire for Halloween! Hehe!


End file.
